Something To See, Not To Tell
by viLamperouge
Summary: the title just stated it ;)


**Disclaimer :** I DO NOT OWN TMR

 **AN :** My first tmr fic. It's just two chapters, though. I hope you like it! :) Sorry for errors, and it's AU.

 **Warning :** OOCness, maybe.

 **Something To See, Not To Tell**

It was spring when Thomas met him at the WICKED Hospital. Thomas didn't know if it was coincidence to met him or not, but he didn't care because he was happy to had like him. When Thomas met him for the first time, he was like in his own world. The boy wasn't talkative to anyone, either, and Thomas didn't know how to talk to him first. It seemed like the boy wasn't friendly. He didn't talk to Thomas for a day even though there was a feeling that Thomas needed to talk to him, though that he was always ignored.

So, when Thomas tried to talk to him at the other time - the boy snapped in anger. His voice was cold and unfriendly which made Thomas hurt a little because he was just trying to have a conversation to him and maybe, to be his friend. But why would he waste his time to talk to someone who didn't want to talk to anyone?

Flowers were blooming that time when Thomas was charged at the hospital. The reason was that he got into a fight with his friend, Minho. His head got hit by a baseball bat and Minho brought him to hospital. And that was what he knew. It happened so fast that when he awoke with a bandage around his forehead.

Thomas didn't know how long he was asleep but he can still remember how much pain he felt when his head was hit. There was also a one bruise in his left cheek and a lip cut. Sighing, he just shut his eyes and was about to sleep when he heard a murmur beside him. At first, he was afraid that it was a ghost, but when he slid open the curtain that seperating the other bed it was a boy that sitting on a bed whilst hugging a colour cream bear. Thomas figured out that the boy was murmuring _stop_ and _go away._

"Hey," Thomas began. "Uhh...Are you okay?"

The boy stopped murmuring, yet, he still didn't look at Thomas. He rocked his body along with the bear and continued what he was doing awhile ago. Thomas frowned at the sight before him. On what Thomas thought was that the boy was not in his right mind. Thomas hated to judge someone, but that was what he thought about the boy. And it frightened him a little, also. But the boy would not be here if he was _insane._ Perhaps, the boy had some kind of illness in brain. Well, WICKED Hospital was everything. It also had a mental institution, but seriously, they put Thomas with someone like him? There was no way that Thomas will not be in his mind just because he was hit in a head. Darn, he will just have to wait now for a physician to examine him, so he will know what might happen to him.

Thomas bit his bottom lip before saying, "I'm Thomas, by the way. I think I have to stay here for a week because of my head, so could I befriend you?"

Thomas waited for an answer, but the boy seemed to be ignoring him, or that he did not hear him. Well, it was kinda shuck stupid for saying something like that in a straight way. He knew that the other boy wouldn't talk to him, but his sense was telling to talk to him anyways.

For some reason, Thomas wanted to hide beneath the blanket he was using and sleep but having someone with him in a room who was also acting like having a mental problem was frightening him a bit. But the other boy didn't do anything to Thomas after few hours had passed. Maybe it was because Thomas was still awake and the other boy couldn't do what he wanted to do to Thomas if he was not asleep. And Thomas just wanted to hit himself for thinking some like the other boy was a psycho.

Sitting up, Thomas started to talk again. "You know, it's rude to ignore people when they are trying to talk to to you. I mean, what if they are trying to be friends with you," Thomas sighed, "Wouldn't that be wonderful? I don't mean it in a bad way, by the way. Well, if you feel offended...uhh...you could just tell me and-"

A knock interrupted from his _speech_ and a nurse walked in. She was pretty; black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. It was totally a chick and Minho would flirt to her if he was with Thomas right now and will totally love to be nurse by her. Thomas stared at the nurse who was smiling towards him and noticed that the nurse seemed just ignoring the other boy. Suddenly, he felt bad for the other boy who was just still sitting in the bed with his cream bear. He wondered how long was the other boy staying in this hospital.

"Hi, Thomas." The nurse said. "I'm Teresa. I will be your nurse for your stay here."

"Hello?" Thomas said yet unsure. Was that the right thing to say?

Teresa laughed. "Yes, Thomas, how do you feel?"

"Fine," Thomas glanced at the boy, "I guess."

To be honest, Thomas would actually tell her that he was not okay because he was confuse. But telling her might not be right. He wished that Minho was just here with him, so he could tell everything. And speaking of him, Thomas frowned and thought why Minho was not visiting him since it was his fault for everything on what happened to him.

"You are not seeing or feeling something _strange_ , right?" Teresa suddenly asked.

"What? No. Why would you ask something like that?" Thomas asked

"Are you sure?" Teresa said, slowly unconvinced to him yet Thomas nodded. Thomas didn't really have a clue on what she was talking about unless there was something wrong in his head.

After Teresa left Thomas alone again to the anonymous boy, he sighed for the umpteenth time. He was so bored. He wanted to do something or walk around the hospital. If he could just talk to the other boy right now. Perhaps Thomas needed to try harder to talk to the other boy. And he just woke up. But he wanted now to sleep. So, Thomas fell asleep. When he woke up, it was early morning. He was about to sleep again when he heard a noise in the direction of the windows. And there was the boy sitting in the window sill. He was staring out the window like waiting for someone. Or maybe something like the sunset.

Thomas opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by a voice saying, "I don't understand why are you trying to talk to me when I'm already ignoring you." The voice was so cold and unfriendly. The venom was like spitting inside Thomas' body.

"Maybe it's what I want to do." Thomas said and stared at the other boy earnestly. "And I'm also curious why are you holding that bear."

The other boy looked at Thomas with a frown and said, " _It is not told to anyone but to see about it._ "

The said sentence was kinda poetic and was something odd. Thomas could be amazed or curious but it was bugging him not to ask. Yet, his mind was piling up an unanswered questions. Why would the boy answer him like that when he could have told him that it was not his business?

"That's what I always told to everyone." And Thomas thought the boy can read his mind.

"Why?" Thomas asked before he could stop himself.

The boy shifted in his position and said, "Because that's how it is."

Sighing, Thomas knew that their conversation will not lead into something he wants. "Fine," Thomas muttered.

"It's better not to question something odd, Thomas."

Thomas blinked at the boy that sitting in the window sill. The boy just said his name. But of course, he would know when the nurse yesterday just called him in his name. At least, that _odd_ conversation led it into interesting stuff.

They became friends and his name was Newt.

 **TDC**


End file.
